24 Maja 2015
TVP 1 HD 06:15 Zabawki cesarza; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Gotfryd, Joanna Rusinek, Joanna Wójcik, Grzegorz Wierzchowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno - Przyjdź Duchu św.; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 27 Małpy z czerwonymi sercami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /24/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Natura w Jedynce - Australia. Opowieść o Ewolucji (AUSTRALIA. A Journey Through Evolution); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2014); reż.:Laura Casamayer del Rincón; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Droga do zdrowia. Magazyn biegacza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 BBC w Jedynce - Małpy bez tajemnic. cz. 3. Sprawny umysł (Monkeys Revealed) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Tygrysy murawy (Kicking and Screaming) 88'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Jesse Dylan; wyk.:Will Ferrell, Robert Duvall, Steven Anthony Lawrence, Scott Adsit, Josh Hutcherson; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Córka kapitana - odc. 3/4 (Figlia del capitano, La, ep. 3); film kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 111 (seria IX odc. 3) - Festyn - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3114; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Eurowizja na bis - najlepsze z najlepszych; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wieczór Wyborczy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Ranczo - odc. 115 (seria IX, odc. 11) - Brzytwa dla tonącego - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Zakochana Jedynka - Zakochani w Rzymie (To Rome with Love) - txt. str. 777 106'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA, Włochy (2012); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Woody Allen, Alec Baldwin, Roberto Begnini, Penelope Cruz; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Niebezpieczna piękność (Dangerous Beauty (a. k. a. Destiny of Her Own, The)) 107'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Marshall Herskowitz; wyk.:Catherine McCormack, Rufus Sewell, Oliver Platt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Dekalog - Jeden 53'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Wojciech Klata, Henryk Baranowski, Maja Komorowska, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Brustman; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Oszustwo - odc. 11/11 (ep. 11/11, I'll start with the Hillbilly); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Aminata - siła miłości - odc. 3/6 (The Book of Negroes, ep. 3/6); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Kanada (2014); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 8/26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 8/ 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 100% Natury - odc. 7 - Gmina Krośnice; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1145 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1292 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1293 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1294 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1295 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Słodkie maleństwa - odc. 5/ 6 (Too cute - ep. 5/ 6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.: Nieznany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kabokle - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży. Kuba (177) Plażowa; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Książę Persji: Piaski czasu (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) - txt. str. 777 111'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Mike Newell; wyk.:Jake Gyllenhaal, Gemma Arterton, Ben Kingsley, Alfred Molina; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2207; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 152 "O miłości i zimniej wodzie" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju - Galaktikos; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 600 - Panaceum - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 9 "Trudny pacjent" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Przygarnij mnie - 9; reality show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Paranienormalni Tonight - (12) felieton Pakosińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Kabaret Limo - Ostatnie pożegnanie (1); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Krew z krwi 2 - odc. 7/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Paranienormalni Tonight - (3); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: MISS HIV (reż. Krzysztof Czeczot) 63'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Krzysztof Czeczot; wyk.:Adam Woronowicz, Katarzyna Warnke, Olga Bołądź, Anna Próchniak, Miłogost Reczek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Phoenix (Phoenix) 102'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Danny Cannon; wyk.:Anthony LaPaglia, Anjelica Huston, Ray Liotta, Daniel Baldwin, Jeremy Piven; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Decydująca gra (End Game) 92'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2006); reż.:Andy Cheng; wyk.:Cuba Gooding Jr., Angie Harmon, James Woods, Anne Archer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 07:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 371; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Wokół ryb 2014/15 - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Pogoda - 24.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Ogród po polsku - odc. 8 - Zaproszenie na grilla; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:50 Ciekawe jak? Czyli Jurek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:35 Rączka gotuje - Fundacja; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Wokół nas - Kraków; STEREO, 16:9 09:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Maraton - Festiwal Telewizyjnych Filmów Sportowych - Gala Zamknięcia 2015 skrót; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:00 Karino - odc. 4/13 Przyjaciel; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 82 - Martyna Wojciechowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: Polonia Bydgoszcz - ŻKS Ostrovia Ostrów Wielkopolski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:45 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 7 - Radio vs. Telewizja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Czytanie Puszczy - odc. 1 Wielkie drzewa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Pierwszym z bohaterów cyklu, czytającym Puszczę Białowieską jest Tomasz Niechoda, który od 30 lat mierzy największe drzewa Puszczy Białowieskiej. 16:30 Zielone Świątki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Kanał Piastowski; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Kuryłówka 6.V.1945; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 24.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Pogoda - 24.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 371; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 23:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Pupile w rozmiarze XXL (World’s Biggest Pets); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Rob McCourt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Legendy regionalne - Zbój z Wołczyna; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Kuryłówka 6.V.1945; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:10 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Pogoda - 24.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 24.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Rajska jabłoń 102'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Izabela Drobotowicz-Orkisz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Marta Klubowicz, Piotr Bajor, Krzysztof Kolberger, Mariusz Dmochowski, Iga Cembrzyńska, Jan Englert; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Goofy w college'u 9:35 Aloha, Scooby-Doo! 11:00 Rio 13:05 Step Up 4 15:15 Planeta małp 17:45 Nasz nowy dom (14) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie 20:05 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 9 (10) 22:15 Krzyżowy ogień 0:20 Zdrady (63) 1:25 Magazyn sportowy 3:25 Tajemnice losu TVN 5:30 Uwaga! 5:50 Mango 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie (21/50) 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika (21/50) 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Efekt Domina (7) 11:35 Co za tydzień 12:00 Prawo Agaty (12) 13:00 Pan niania 14:45 Thor: Mroczny świat 17:00 Ugotowani: Dokładka (15) 18:00 Piekielny hotel (10-ost.) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 19:55 Nie rób scen (13) 20:25 Mąż czy nie mąż: Burzliwy powrót (13-ost.) 20:58 Wieczór wyborczy 22:00 Mamy Cię! (13-ost.) 23:20 Na językach (13) 0:20 Paranormal Activity 4 2:05 Kuchenne rewolucje: Elbląg, Figaro (12) 3:05 Uwaga! 3:20 Sekrety magii TV 4 6.00 Strażnik Teksasu 7.00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 7.30 Garfield Show 7.50 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 8.15 Krokodyl Dundee w Los Angeles - komedia przygodowa, Australia, USA 10.15 Galileo 11.15 Galileo 12.15 Przygody Merlina 13.15 Przygody Merlina 14.25 Błyskawiczna śmierć - film sci - fi, Bułgaria, USA, 2009 16.15 K - 19 - dramat, Niemcy, USA, Wielka Brytania, 2002 19.00 Galileo 20.00 Taxi 2 - film akcji, Kanada, 2011 23.50 Co gryzie Gilberta Grape’a? - dramat, USA, 1993 2.20 Interwencja 2.40 Interwencja 3.00 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego 4.00 Disco Polo Life 5.00 Disco Polo Life TV Puls 6.00 Rodzinny ogród 6.30 Allo Allo! - serial komediowy 8.55 Boso przez świat - serial przygodowy 10.05 Aukcja w ciemno - reality TV 11.05 Łowcy okazji - serial 12.05 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Braciszek i siostrzyczka - baśń 13.30 Ace Ventura: Psi detektyw - komedia 15.10 Ace Ventura: Zew natury - komedia 17.10 Chiłała z Beverly Hills 2 - film familijny 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial animowany 20.00 Mechanik: Prawo zemsty - film akcji, USA 2011 21.50 Człowiek z blizną - dramat gangsterski, USA 1983 1.30 Zagłada Pompejów - film katastroficzny, USA 3.10 Zobacz to! 3.50 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 4.40 Z archiuwm policji 5.05 Menu na miarę 5.30 Z archiwum policji TVN 7 6:20 Męski typ: Przemysław Saleta (1/9) 6:55 Mango 9:00 Dwóch i pół 9 (6/24) 9:35 Bananowy doktor 3 (5/16) 10:35 Bananowy doktor 3 (6/16) 11:35 Agenci NCIS 8 (12/24) 12:35 Agenci NCIS 8 (13/24) 13:30 Rodzina Addamsów 2 15:30 Chisum 17:50 Czy to ty, czy to ja? 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Zabójcza broń 4 22:35 Tajemnice Laury (12/22) 23:40 Egzekutor 1:45 Sekrety magii 3:50 Druga strona medalu: Anja Rubik (6/8) 4:15 Druga strona medalu: Prof. Andrzej Bochenek (7/8) 4:40 Druga strona medalu: Izabela Sokołowska (8-ost.) Puls 2 5:40 Zaginione światy: Ateny - starożytne supermiasto (4) 6:35 Twój Puls (6) 8:40 Waga ciężka 10:40 Bambi 2 12:00 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya 2 (6) 13:00 Zaklinacz psów 6: Waleczny pies/Bagaż Berkeleya (8) 14:00 Boso przez świat: Walki kogutów 14:30 Boso przez świat: Maniok 15:00 Wojny magazynowe: Kanada (3) 15:30 Wojny magazynowe: Kanada (4) 16:00 Gwiazdy lombardu 8 (138) 16:30 Gwiazdy lombardu 8 (139) 17:00 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (10) 17:30 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (11) 18:00 Łowcy okazji 4 (17) 18:30 Łowcy okazji 4 (18) 19:00 Walka o bagaż (3) 19:30 Walka o bagaż (4) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (15) 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (16) 21:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 9 (1) 22:55 Agenci NCIS: Na otwartym morzu (6) 23:50 Podniebny horror 13: Pułapka prędkości (2) 0:50 Dom Wróżek: Ponad zmysłami (7) 2:00 Z archiwum policji (4) 2:30 Menu na miarę (8) 3:00 Z archiwum policji (5) 3:25 Menu na miarę (9) 3:50 Dyżur 2 (17) 4:15 JRG w akcji (5) 4:40 Dyżur 2 (18) 5:05 JRG w akcji (6) 5:30 W blasku fleszy (12) TV 6 6.00 Rodzina zastępcza 7.00 Mega Chichot 7.30 Benny Hill 8.45 Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów 10.45 Kiedy Święty Mikołaj spadł na ziemię - film familijny 12.55 Zaklinacz psów 13.55 Noc duchów - film fantasy 16.00 Zimna fuzja - thriller 17.50 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata 18.50 Nowa wigilijna opowieść - 12 piesków w opałach - film familijny 21.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 22.30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 23.30 Konflikt interesów - film sensacyjny, USA, 1997 1.30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 2.00 Włatcy móch 2.30 Włatcy móch 3.00 Disco Polo Life 4.00 Disco Polo Life 5.00 Dekoratornia 5.30 Dekoratornia Polsat Sport News 7.00 Sport Flash 7.07 Tenis ATP Nice 9.00 Sport Flash 9.07 WRC Rajdowe MŚ Portugalia 9.45 Wyścigi samochodowe Porsche Supercup Monte Carlo 11.00 Kolarstwo Mountain Bike World Cup Nowe Miasto 13.00 Siatkówka plażowa World tour Czechy 13.55 Siatkówka plażowa World tour Czechy 14.55 Siatkówka plażowa World tour Czechy 16.00 Siatkówka Liga Światowa 18.00 Sport Flash 18.07 Siatkówka plażowa World tour Czechy 19.00 Sport Flash 19.07 Magazyn IAAF World Athletics 19.50 Koszykówka Tauron Basket Liga 22.00 Sport Flash 22.07 Magazyn golfowy 23.00 Rallycross Wielka Brytania 1.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1.15 Cafe Futbol 3.00 Przerwa w nadawaniu Eska TV 8:00 Polska lista 9:00 Co się słucha 10:00 Impreskowy odlot 11:00 Weekend specjalny - Beyonce 13:00 Przeglądarka 13:30 grotEska 14:00 Hity na czasie 15:00 Kamera! Akcja! Gwiazdy! 16:00 100 złotych 16:30 Hity na czasie 18:00 Fejslista 19:00 Hity na czasie 20:00 Dance Chart 22:00 Hity na czasie 23:00 Klipy "bez majtek" 0:00 Polska noc TTV 5:25 Michniewicz: Inny świat (1/9) 5:55 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 4 (11/13) 6:25 Express 6:40 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem (12-ost.) 7:10 Słoneczne rezydencje (4-ost.) 8:10 Remont w stylu Vegas 3 (2/23) 9:05 Odlotowy ogród (12/13) 9:35 Usterka 4 (5) 10:05 DeFacto 2 (5/27) 10:35 DeFacto 2 (27-ost.) 11:05 Królowie lombardu 2 (1/16) 11:35 Królowie lombardu 2 (2/16) 12:05 Wojny magazynowe 6 (1/20) 12:35 Wojny magazynowe 6 (2/20) 13:00 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda (8/14) 13:30 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda (9/14) 14:00 Damy i wieśniaczki 2 (5/10) 15:00 Ostre cięcie 5 (2/10) 15:45 Express 15:57 Pogoda 16:00 Usterka 4 (15) 16:35 Inspektor Frejmut (12) 17:45 Express 17:57 Pogoda 18:00 Handlarze 2 (12) 18:45 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas (13/16) 19:15 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas (14/16) 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 DeFacto 2 (19/27) 20:30 DeFacto 2 (20/27) 21:00 DeFacto 2 (21/27) 21:30 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste (11/12) 22:00 Bagaż osobisty 2 (8) 22:35 Betlejewski. Prowokacje (4/9) 23:10 Taboo USA (7/10) 0:10 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem (12-ost.) 0:40 Nastoletnie matki. Teen Mom Poland (12) 1:10 Bagaż osobisty 2 (8) 1:40 Nie do wiary (3/11) 2:10 Michniewicz: Inny świat (1/9) 2:40 Ukryta prawda (326) 3:30 Ola w trasie 2: Ola handluje i poznaje... Olę (8/12) 4:00 Ola w trasie 2: Ola w piekarni i góralskim staniku (9/12) 4:30 Bagaż osobisty 2 (8) 5:00 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Weekend w Polo tv 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Weekend w Polo tv 8:00 Disco Star 8:05 Weekend w Polo tv 9:00 Disco Star 9:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych 10:10 Disco Star 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Disco Star 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:15 Dance w Polo tv 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Dance w Polo tv 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Top 20 17:15 Szalone lata 90. 17:48 Profesorre Toplalala 18:00 Disco Star 19:30 Vipo-disco hity 20:32 Koncert w Polo tv 21:46 Miłość w rytmie disco 22:26 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 2994 7:00 Casper Odcinek: 13 7:10 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 4 7:20 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 5 7:30 Kot Felix Odcinek: 6 7:40 Pan flecista Odcinek: 1 7:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 5 8:05 Księga dżungli Odcinek: 11 8:30 Simba Odcinek: 24 9:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2102 9:35 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2103 10:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2104 11:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2105 11:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2106 12:30 Na rybę Odcinek: 13 13:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 188 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 189 14:00 Gang Olsena na torach 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 286 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 288 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 290 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 292 18:00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć? Odcinek: 10 19:00 Granica Odcinek: 5 20:00 Ekipa Odcinek: 10 21:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 24 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 59 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 60 23:00 Bulwar Zbawienia 1:10 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 17 1:30 Na rybę Odcinek: 14 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 291 3:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 13 4:00 Dobranoc ATM Odcinek: 1 4:30 Czas na kulturę Odcinek: 4 TV Trwam 8:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:05 Polski punkt widzenia 8:30 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 9:00 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 9:15 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 9:20 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 9:25 Święty na każdy dzień 9:30 Ja Paweł 10:00 Msza święta w uroczystość zesłania Ducha Świętego 11:30 Przełamywanie barier. Podróże apostoła Pawła 12:00 Regina Coeli z Ojcem świętym Franciszkiem 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska 13:30 Sól ziemi 14:30 Księga Ruth. Podróż wiary 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:00 Tam, gdzie Bóg płacze 17:30 Reportaż dnia 17:55 Jedno tchnienie dwóch 18:00 Regina Coeli 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Retrospekcja 19:30 Latający dom Odcinek: 10 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Vatican Magazine 22:10 Jak my to widzimy 22:40 Albert Schweitzer - powołanie do Afryki 23:35 Don Hoppe 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Reportaż dnia 0:55 Jedno tchnienie dwóch 1:00 Regina Coeli z Ojcem świętym Franciszkiem 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:25 Retrospekcja 2:30 Latający dom Odcinek: 10 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Vatican Magazine 5:00 Sól ziemi 6:00 Jestem Gabriel 7:35 Salezjańskie lato 7:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 6:00 Australia: Ziemia, której nie tknął czas 6:55 Za kilka dolarów więcej 9:40 Milioner 11:40 Policyjna opowieść 3: Superglina 13:45 Rycerz pierwszej damy 15:45 Czterej pancerni i pies: 'Rudy', miód i krzyże (5) 16:50 Czterej pancerni i pies: Most (6) 17:55 Miłość jest za darmo 20:00 Thelma i Louise 22:50 Gang z boiska 1:30 Anakondy: Krwawe ślady 3:20 Sprawa Gorgonowej (2-ost.) 4:10 Nic mnie nie dotknie 4:50 Obcy 5:25 216 miesięcy 5:59 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu 6:10 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć: Arkadia - ogród sentymentalny (6) 6:55 Wehikuł czasu 7:00 Dzika nauka (6) 7:30 Sąsiedzi: Sejf (74) 7:45 Sąsiedzi: Błotnik (75) 8:00 Było sobie życie: Nerki (17) 8:30 Kosmiczne podróże (6) 9:00 Dzika nauka (6) 9:30 Przygody w obiektywie (5) 10:00 Królowe sawanny (3) 11:00 Megafabryki: Szwajcarski scyzoryk (8) 12:00 Tajemnice powiązań inżynieryjnych: Taipei 101 (3) 13:00 Twierdze: Dover (3) 13:50 Pod lupą (4) 14:10 Sekrety luksusowych hoteli (3) 15:15 Co warto wiedzieć (2) 16:10 Konwój PQ-17 (6) 17:00 Wyprawa na K2 (3) 18:00 Brudne miasta: Średniowieczny Londyn (1) 19:00 Prawo jazdy na ciężkie pojazdy (3) 20:00 Mordercze przeprawy: Filipiny (3) 21:00 Azbest - zabójczy pył 22:10 Tuż przed tragedią: Miasto śmierci (6) 23:10 Sala operacyjna (2) 23:40 Sala operacyjna (3) 0:00 Rzadkie choroby: Mięśnie (3) 1:10 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć: Arkadia - ogród sentymentalny (6) 2:00 Tajemnice historii: Jaki znak Twój? (3) 2:30 Dzika Polska: Czas leśnych brodaczy (10) 3:00 Copernicus (4) 3:30 Lista Fokusa: Najdziwniejsze dyscypliny sportu (1) 4:00 Lista Fokusa: Najskuteczniejsze metody poszukiwania pracy (41) 4:30 Życie Bałtyku: Ryby zatoki (24) 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Zimowy spinning (42) 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Boczny trok (43) TVP ABC 05:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Bocian, odc. 35; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 24 - Kulfoniasty porządeczek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Smerfy - Smerfowy sposób na smutki, odc. 99 (Smurf the other cheek); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Masz wiadomość! - odc. 30; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Hip - Hip i Hurra - U Miśków na urodzinach, odc. 24; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Nie ma jak Rosie - Problem z bańką, odc. 31 (Bubble Trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 26 Piaskowy kanion - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 31; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Lubię to; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Polly na wakacjach, odc. 3 (Pollys holiday, ep. 3); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 ABC wszystko wie - odc. 14; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Domisie - odc. 334 Domisiowe ZOO; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Smocza poczta, odc. 65 (Dragon Express); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Smerfy - Ciamajda smerfuje przyszłość, odc. 40 (Clumsy Smurfs the future); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Reksio - Reksio pocieszyciel, odc. 27; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Stacyjkowo - Ciuchcia i kamuflaż, odc. 82 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 34; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 O czym one mówią - odc. 34; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Masz wiadomość! - odc. 30 - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Ziarno - Przyjdź Duchu św.; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 26 Piaskowy kanion - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 31; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Przygody słoniczki Elli - Ella ma czkawkę, odc. 9 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Domisie - odc. 334 Domisiowe ZOO; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Smerfy - Smerfowy sposób na smutki, odc. 99 (Smurf the other cheek); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Maks i Ruby - Pidżamowe przyjęcie, odc. 21 (Rubys pajama party) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Reksio - Reksio pocieszyciel, odc. 27; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Stacyjkowo - Ciuchcia i kamuflaż, odc. 82 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 34; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 O czym one mówią - odc. 34; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - Skakanka wyliczanka odc. 29; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kulisy - Konstruktor; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Błękitek spotyka się z konstruktorem pojazdu kosmicznego Wojciechem Głażewskim, który opowiada o swoim udziale na Mars Festiwalu w Krakowie. 15:20 Masza i niedźwiedź - Pierwsze spotkanie, odc. 1 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Bolek i Lolek - Kusza, odc. 1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 60; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 11; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Hip - Hip i Hurra - Kto chce przestraszyć Myszkę Odważną?, odc. 25; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Nie ma jak Rosie - Ola biegnie na ratunek, odc. 32 (Holly To The Rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 34; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 O czym one mówią - odc. 34; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Mali światowcy - odc. 3; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Przygody słoniczki Elli - Ella tańczy disco, odc. 10 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Domisie - odc. 320 Domisiowe farby; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Potęga kwiatów, odc. 66 (Flower Power!); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Nie smerfuj mi kwiatów, odc. 41 (Don't smurf the flowers); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wieczorynka - Reksio - Reksio Robinson, odc. 28; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Gra Koko, odc. 83 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs ponownie spotkał się z olbrzymem, odc. 32 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Wieczorynka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Szyszka; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Sama wśród wilków, odc. 9 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:15 Mali światowcy - odc. 3; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Magna Aura - Zaginione miasto - Gorączka złota, odc. 6 (.); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Bułgaria (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:20 Na kłopoty... ABC - odc. 30; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Jaja inaczej czyli sękacz - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Jak to działa - odc. 67 Cywilizacja a środowisko - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Smerfy - Miś Pętelka, odc. 100 (Tha patchwork bear); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Literkowe ABC; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 07:25 Maria Curie - odc. 2/3 (Maria Curie une femme honorable); serial biograficzny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Legendy Rocka - Johnny Cash (Johnny Cash); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Legendy Rocka - Neil Diamond (Neil Diamond); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Co Ty wiesz o psychologii? - Osobowość; Wykład; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Spóźniona miłość (Vrasky z lasky / Oldies but Goldies) 96'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2012); reż.:Jiri Strach; wyk.:Jirina Bohdalova, Radoslav Brzobohaty, Ivan Trojan, Lenka Vlasakova; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Style życia - Design - Kafetiera Conica (La cafetiere conica); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Peter Schwerfel, Danielle Schirman; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Muka! 27'; dramat; reż.:Kordian Kądziela; wyk.:Elżbieta Jarosik, Antoni Gryzik, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Andrzej Warcaba; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Krótko o PRL-u - Pies 32'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Ewa Szykulska, Jerzy Bogajewicz, Jan Himilsbach, Jerzy Block, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Aleksander Jackiewicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Krótko o PRL-u - Mała sprawa 42'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Jerzy Łapiński, Wojciech Alaborski, Włodzimierz Bednarski, Stanisław Michalik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Hala odlotów - Sport. Czy ciągle fair play, czy raczej nieczysta gra? (s. IV, odc. 16); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Andrea Bocelli - Miłość w Portofino cz. 2 (Andrea Bocelli - Love in Portofino); koncert kraj prod.Włochy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Niedziela z... Anną Dymną; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Niedziela z... Anną Dymną - Tylko strach; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Lawendowe wzgórze (Ladies in Lavender) 99'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Charles Dance; wyk.:Judi Dench, Maggie Smith, Natascha McElhone, Daniel Bruhl; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Studio Kultura - Filmy Andrzeja Titkowa - Całkiem spora apokalipsa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Filmy Andrzeja Titkowa - Całkiem spora Apokalipsa - Tadeusz Konwicki; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Titkow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Mad Men s. VII B - odc. 4/7 (Mad Men s. VII B) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Teraz animacje! - Historia stara jak świat; film animowany; reż.:Jan Popiński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Teraz animacje! - Menu; film animowany; reż.:Małgosia Popińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Teraz animacje! - Lot na księżyc; film animowany; reż.:Malwina Rzeszotnik; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Co Ty wiesz o psychologii? - Osobowość; Wykład; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kino nocne - Combat girls. Krew i honor (Combat girls) 99'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:David Wnendt; wyk.:Alina Levshin, Jella Haase, Sayed Ahmad, Gerdy Zint, Lukas Steltner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Młoda Polska - Gorzko, Gorzko! 15'; film krótkometrażowy; reż.:Julia Rogowska, Magdalena Załęcka; wyk.:Sławomir Orzechowski, Małgorzata Zajączkowska, Michał Sękiewicz, Sebastian Stankiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 OtwARTa Scena - Little White Lies; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 OtwARTa Scena - Westwood; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Lawendowe wzgórze (Ladies in Lavender) 99'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Charles Dance; wyk.:Judi Dench, Maggie Smith, Natascha McElhone, Daniel Bruhl; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Arena; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Bernaś; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Dziennik telewizyjny - 24.05.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia pachnąca ziołami; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Non Possumus.Prymas Stefan Wyszyński - Non Possumus. Prymas Stefan Wyszyński odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 130 (s. III, odc. 3) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 130); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /11/ - "Ogrzej mnie" - Michał Bajor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Był sobie człowiek - Pax Romana 7/26 (Il etait une fois... L'homme / Pax Romana); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1978); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Wicekról Palafox (Le virrey Palafox); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004); reż.: Andrés Garrigó Tortajada; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Ballada o Lu Pin; film dokumentalny; reż.:V. Rotter-Kozera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:20 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Ostatni partyzant - ksiądz Brzóska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Wildest Arctic - Zdumiewająca Arktyka. cz. 4. Islandia: kraina ognia i lodu (Wildest Arctic); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Olszynka Grochowska, czyli opowieść adiutanta; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Gajewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia popa prawosławnego na Ukrainie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Skłamałam 80'; dramat; reż.:Mieczysław Krawicz; wyk.:Jadwiga Smosarska, Eugeniusz Bodo, Tadeusz Wesołowski, Michał Znicz, Zygmunt Chmielewski, Pelagia Relewicz Ziembińska, Zofia Tatarkiewicz - Woskowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Eben Emael cz 2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Powrót do przeszłości. 1944 - odc. 2/9 (Coal House At War); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:35 Ex Libris - odc. 217; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 131 (s. III, odc. 4) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 131); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Cafe Historia - Cenzura; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Był sobie człowiek - Pax Romana 7/26 (Il etait une fois... L'homme / Pax Romana); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1978); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Prawo i pięść - txt. str. 777 92'; film fabularny; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman, Edward Skórzewski; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Wiesław Gołas, Zofia Mrozowska, Ewa Wiśniewska, Jerzy Przybylski, Hanna Skarżanka, Ryszard Pietruski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Bye Bye Dublin; reż.:Rafael Lewandowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Skrzydła Wielkiej Wojny; film dokumentalny; reż.:Julian Rachwał; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Eben Emael cz 3; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:40 Ja, Klaudiusz - Bóg Colchesteru 12/13 (I CLAUDIUS); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1976); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Powrót do przeszłości. 1944 - odc. 2/9 (Coal House At War); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:35 Wyścig na Biegun Południowy - Amundsen kontra Scott (Race to the south pole); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2011); reż.:Oliver Hamburger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Serce pali się raz - śpiewa Zdzisława Sośnicka; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Koncert na bis - Czerwone Gitary; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Sztuka życia - odc. 72, Halina Frąckowiak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (100); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Krowy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /105/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 15; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ziarno - Przyjdź Duchu św.; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Jan Serce - odc. 8/10 - Matylda - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Pod Tatrami - Msza św. na Kasprowym Wierchu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Jadwigi Śląskiej w Częstochowie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:25 Koncert na bis - Czerwone Gitary; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Za króla Sasa łyżką kiełbasa - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Maraton - Festiwal Telewizyjnych Filmów Sportowych - Gala Zamknięcia 2015 skrót; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Czytanie puszczy - Proces życia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1135 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek odc.11 - Pułapka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wieczór Wyborczy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Blondynka - odc. 38* (seria III, odc. 12) - Porwanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Jan Serce - odc. 8/10 - Matylda - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 15; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pod Tatrami - Msza św. na Kasprowym Wierchu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1135 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek odc.11 - Pułapka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Blondynka - odc. 38* (seria III, odc. 12) - Porwanie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (246); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Czytanie puszczy - Proces życia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:50 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - Goldfish (250); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Rozrywka Retro - Złote płyty zespołu Dwa Plus Jeden; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Śpiewające fortepiany - (68); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Tylko jeden skecz - "Ucz się Jasiu" - Kabaret Dudek; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (12); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - Cellulit (252); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Życie to Kabaret - Z Grabowskim po kraju (2) - txt. str. 777; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Hity kabaretu - (10) Konczita i inne hity kabaretu Ani Mru Mru (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /19/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Monika Kuszyńska /1/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Francuskie inspiracje - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 A la show - (21) - Bracia; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (62) - Polacy na Madagaskar - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Kabaret Ciach (10); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /35/ - "Dmuchawce, latawce, wiatr" - Urszula; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (12); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Monika Kuszyńska /2/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Andre Rieu: Witaj w moim świecie /4/ - Wspomnienia z Wiednia (Andre Rieu: Welcome To My World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Monika Kuszyńska /3/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Hity kabaretu - (9) Konczita i inne hity kabaretu Ani Mru Mru (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 U Pana Boga za miedzą - txt. str. 777 110'; komedia; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Andrzej Zaborski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Agnieszka Kotlarska, Grzegorz Heromiński, Emilian Kamiński, Wojciech Solarz, Ryszard Doliński, Mieczyslaw Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (5); talk-show; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Wiedeń 2015 - finał (Wiedeń 2015 - finał) kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach w tropikach (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach w wielkim mieście (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach pod gruszą (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Dowódco, do boju!; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:14 Reportaż TVP INFO - Mecz o marzenia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:51 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Sąsiedzi; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:51 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:52 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:58 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Monika Kuszyńska - odc. 81; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:29 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:50 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Tak to się robi; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:53 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:30 Wieczór wyborczy - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:55 Dla niesłyszących - Wieczór Wyborczy - JM 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:45 Wieczór wyborczy - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Wieczór wyborczy - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 05:54 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Puls 2 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATM Rozrywka z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Trwam z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stopklatka TV z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fokus TV z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP ABC z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Rozrywka z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2015 roku